


'Til Death Do Us Part

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Baltimore, Blood, Bottom Hannibal, Ceremonies, Choking, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, France - Freeform, Hannibal and Will both live, Hannigram - Freeform, Italy, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Spain, Threats, Top Will, Weddings, Yachts, hannigram fluff, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Will and Hannibal have survived a year after the fall from the cliff and are living in Italy, incognito, but have decided that if they are going to marry, they at least want the people who helped bring them together there to witness their beloved union.





	1. Chapter 1

 

A yacht was purchased under the name of Wyman. It was large, but not overly so, big enough for a few choice hired hands and the Grooms themselves to be comfortable. Of course, it could easily accommodate their guests as well, all of which they were on the prowl for, starting with the closest ones first from their hide out in Italy. Will and Hannibal had made their way back to Italy after their topple over the cliff, sure that no one, even if they suspected them alive still, would expect them to return to the point of crime in Hannibal’s History.

With the two dogs being taken care of by a family they befriended in Italy, Will and Hannibal shipped out from Livorno, Italy sailing to Rochefort, France. They went down and around the Spain to get there, docking the yacht some ways out, they took a smaller boat to shore, to hunt down their first wedding guests. A wedding was not an event, after all, without ones friends.

Alana and Margot Verger were not difficult to find, as the power couple in the area, when asked for direction to their whereabouts, many fingers pointed toward the lovely manor on the hillside, over looking city.

Will, swathed in all white with a hat that matched, sunglasses on, walked with Hannibal, hands in his pockets, up the drive from where they parked their borrowed car. He kept a hunting knife sheathed at his side, hooked to the back of his belt. The sun bore down brightly, lighting of the tans they had both caught in their time in Italy thus far.

“Do you suppose she’s expecting us? Or, rather, expecting _you_?” Will asked, aware that if Alana thought them alive, she’d always have one foot out the door in case Hannibal finally made good on a promise he’d only told Will a bit about.

Clothed in a cream and brown suit, matching hat and sunglasses, Hannibal tilted his head to address Will's query. "No, I think she is blissfully unaware that I--or rather we--are even alive," the doctor answered, a look of mirth flitting over his chiseled features.

With one hand in his pocket, thumbing over the knife he concealed there, and the other at his side, Hannibal  marvelled at the beauteous scenery that surrounded them as they strolled closer to their destination.  

Will might not have known Alana as long as Hannibal, nor as well, but he did know that he wouldn’t consider her blind, not after everything. Some part of her had to know that someday the moment they were leading up to would come reign down upon her. Even still…

“I guess we’ll see,” Will murmured, hiking up the long drive.

"Alana is intelligent, and resourceful, so it is plausible that she has suspicions. However, a suitable amount of time has passed since our supposed deaths, I think it is safe to assume she has at least let her guard down," Hannibal answered, as though he had been reading Will's mind.

Not that it mattered to Hannibal, he would ensure that both her and her wife would be in attendance at their wedding, it would be rude, after all, to turn down such a request from an old friend and mentor.

The house was an off white stone exterior, blocked but not uncommon for the part of France they were in currently. It was older, but still posh, something Alana and Margot would have bought furnished and never bothered to update. Easily bought. As they approached the steps up to the front door, a man opened it and watched them, clearly having watched their ascension on the property.

“We don’t like trespassers,” he snarled at them both, and Will lifted his hands to show she was unarmed.

“We’re old friends with Alana Verger, we didn’t have a number to call first. We know it’s rude and not customary, but we’d love to just catch up,” Will offered.

Following Will's method, Hannibal held his hands up as well, even going as far to offer the man a friendly smile. Will looked over at Hannibal and then back to the guard, who seemed to be having none of it by the look that never left his face.

"Don’t think so.”

Will exchanged another look with Hannibal; maybe they would have to do this the hard way. He stepped up the stairs, closer to the man, hands still where they could be seen. “We’d really just love to see Alana and Margot, even Morgan. It’s been too long…”

Behind the door, a little boy poked his head out at them at the sound of his name, and Margot rushed up to scoop him into her arms, and paused on seeing they had visitors.

“Ma’am, they claim to be old friends. I was going to turn them away…” The guard said and Margot shook her head, the look in her eyes suggested she knew very well that turning them away would only cause more issues.

“No, please, let them in. I’ll just be a moment.” Margot disappeared with Morgan in her arms, and the guard stepped away, gesturing them inside.

Will let Hannibal go first, and then stepped in, quietly, behind him. Hannibal clasped his hands together in front of his body, and took in the interior decorations of the mansion. It was adequate, though not something he personally might have selected.

The doctor looked over at Will, the two of them alone for the moment as the guard had walked out of earshot. "I can not help but feel a sudden sense of nostalgia," Hannibal said quietly, smiling while they waited for their hostesses to resurface.

“Why is that?” Will asked, under his breath, the guard going to help Margot find Alana, no doubt.

Before Hannibal could answer he heard heels clicking against the hard floor, and smelled the familiar fragrance that was uniquely Alana's. "Hello Alana, it is nice to see you and your wife again after all this time," Hannibal smiled, ever ready should things spiral into chaos.

Her hair was coiffed just perfectly off to the side, styled beautifully in ways the old Alana Bloom would never have bothered with nor found the time. Will almost missed the innocence of it as he looked at her, much as he had after three years being away from all of the chaos that had been Hannibal and those surrounding it.

Alana huffed, arms over her chest, hips jutting out to one side. “Should have known you’d find your way here eventually. Jack said you were dead, both of you, and I _believed_ him.”

“Jack’s smart, but he is also good at smothering out fires before they start,” Will explained, sure that Jack had told Alana that to keep her from worrying too much.

"Will is right, I am sure Jack merely wished to keep you from any unnecessary concern," Hannibal offered smoothly.

"If Jack thought you two were alive, he should have told me, especially considering the promise you once made Hannibal," Alana said, her blueeyes full of spite and worry. "Did Hannibal tell you of his promise Will?"

Behind Alana Margot stepped up and put her hand on her shoulder, hair pulled back tightly, but she said nothing else, just looked from Hannibal to Will, once.

“Which one? He makes so many of them,” Will said, hands in his pockets as he looked at the furnishing of the room.

“To me. His promise to kill me,” Alana said, bitterly.

Will’s exchanged a glance to Hannibal, then flitted his eyes to Alana once more. “He did. That’s why we’re here. We… have a deal for you. The three of you, actually.” A beat, Alana’s eyes held Will’s, her attention on him completely, red lips parted slightly. “You attend our wedding, as guests, and Hannibal amends the promise.”

“Amend it how?” Alana asked, Margot’s grip on her shoulder turning her knuckles white, her breath catching her throat just a little. She knew if they refused, they could die there and now.

"You and your family will not have to worry about me calling on you after our wedding, as long as you attend, as Will stated," Hannibal promised, looking at the two women. The presence of fear was heavy, it permeated the room like the aroma of freshly made baguettes. _Delicious_.

The doctor crossed his hands behind his back now, giving Alana and her wife time to contemplate the offer that had been laid out before them, and if they should disagree...he was ready for that as well.

“I’m guessing if we disagree, you’ll keep your promise here and now,” Alana said, and held up her hand, not wanting an answer. “Tell us where and when.”

“There are no invites,” Will explained, walking a few steps to the right of them. “You all come with us now, to the yacht. We’re on our way to the States.”

“Now?” Margot finally spoke, up concerned.

“Now,” Will reiterated. “Go pack, we’ll wait.”

Alana took Margot’s hand and disappeared down the hall, to their room.

Will looked at Hannibal knowingly. “They’ll try to run, you know.”

Hannibal nodded, "Yes I suspect they will, I have never minded a good hunt as I'm sure you can agree."  The doctor was very proud of how his fiance was handling things. _Cunning boy._ He had decided to let Will do most of the talking as he was confident Alana would be more comfortable, and receptive that way. "It might be best if one of us goes around back, just to be sure they do not get very far if they do decide to run."

“You may need to take the guard down,” Will suggested, walking to the back of the house, out into the yard, hands in his pockets. Sure enough they were trying to convince little Morgan to keep quiet, their bags packed, but definitely not for a yacht trip. Will sighed, unsheathing the knife from his belt. “The yacht is the other direction. We have a car.”

Alana paused, mid step, blue eyes boring into Will. “Will… surely you understand why we _can’t_ do this.”

“I do, but I also understand you want to keep your life so your son remembers who you are,” Will explained, herding them back into the house. Once in, Will looked at Hannibal.

A few droplets of blood was splattered on Hannibal's face as he wiped the crimson from his blade. The serene cannibal looked up and met Will's gaze once he'd returned with the Verger family. Morgan of course was too young to understand what had happened, but Alana and Margot would, and it would serve as a reminder of what could happen should they try to run again. The guard had been slain in the kitchen, out of sight, his throat slit. A merciful death, all things considered.

"Shall we go then? The boat awaits us," Hannibal said with a smile as he folded the knife and placed it into his pocket. He took out a handkerchief and dabbed the blood from his face.

Will gestured them toward the door, bags and all, and leaned to pick up Morgan, who let him and even wrapped his arms around Will’s shoulders, unaware of the dangers around him. They all walked, down the hill, to their parked, awaiting car. They ladies got in first their luggage in the trunk, and Will then set Morgan down between them and locked the doors once they were all in, letting Hannibal drive.

Hannibal started the engine and drove off towards where they had docked. It didn't take long, and the only sounds that were heard while driving was the little giggles from Morgan. Even Hannibal found himself smiling at that.

Once they arrived, he put the car in park and got out, waiting for Will and their guests to do the same. A moment later and everyone had emerged from the car. "Please, follow me, and do keep up, time is not on our side I am afraid," Hannibal insisted, nodding to Will to walk behind them as he lead them all the the dock.

Will gathered up the end and the boy again, ushering Margot and Alana up the dock to the smaller boat, big enough for them, only just. Once on, he set the boy down in Margot’s lap. He started the little motorboat and off they went, out to sea.

Hannibal kept quiet, watching and listening. Will had things under control and the admiration he felt was palpable. He was looking forward to procuring all of their guests with his husband-to-be.

“I will be contacting Jack about this,” Alana said, looking at them both, but her eyes were in Will, and he could feel them burning into his skull.

“You will be able to tell him all you want at the wedding. He's invited, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

A little help from Chiyoh never hurt them either. While Will and Hannibal gathered the Vergers, Chiyoh made plans with Bedelia, over in Spain. Convincing the doctor she needed to attend, or in Chiyoh’s case, kidnapping her, the woman was dressed  in a lovely gown and waiting for them at the table. The Vergers were sent to their room and locked in for the time being, Chiyoh on watch, while Hannibal took the liberty to harvest their meal from the other doctor, leaving her in a drugged stupor and her left thigh missing.

Will raised a brow at his husband-to-be, but didn’t question. Dinner had to be made, and Will had had no time to fish.

When Hannibal returned to the table, he placed their succulent dinner on its surface and smiled at Bedelia. "Such a lovely gown must be shown off, do not worry you will not be dining alone," Hannibal insisted. Of course she had no choice in the matter, he simply enjoyed seeing her in this state. He was in an excellent humor.

He smiled at Will and gave Chiyoh a nod to bring out the other dinner guests. Chiyoh turned on her heel, and went to gather the Verger family from their locked cabin, rifle at her side.

While she did that, Hannibal put a few finishing touches on the table, and poured the wine. A glass of milk was set out for Morgan. He would feast on Dr. Du Maurier as well, no one was too young to broaden their palate.

Bedelia sat at the head of the table, as guest of honor, since it was her leg they would be dining from, though Hannibal and Will kept that part to themselves as their guests arrived. Will pulled out Margot’s chair and sat Morgan down next to her, and Alana across from them. Will then took up a seat on Morgan’s other side, letting Hannibal do the honors of cutting into their succulent roast.

Hannibal looked around at their guests, and gave a friendly smile to Morgan, he was growing fond of the little boy. With a carving knife and fork in hand, he began cutting piece by piece until everyone had a portion.

"A rare cut of meat; pit-roasted and marinated slowly, prepared on a bed of cane strips, and wrapped in crisp ti leaves," Hannibal announced with a look of mirth in his eyes. He sat down, and looked at Will, fork and knife in hand waiting for his guests to take the first bite.   

Bedelia, in her drugged state, was the first to take a bite. She flitted her half lidded gaze around the room, settling on Hannibal and slowly pressed the loaded fork between her glossy lips with a hum. "You have prepared the meat--very well Hannibal. I would expect nothing less," she drawled with a smile. She sat the fork back down onto the cloth. No fear was present on her face, she'd known this day was coming.

Will watched Bedelia carefully, and then ate  a bite himself, urging the boy to do the same, and his parents followed suit, seeing as this was what they had to live on, starving themselves would do no good.

“One of your best meals, Hannibal,” Will commented.

"Thank you Will," Hannibal answered. He took a bite, closing his eyes to savor the flavor. After swallowing he looked at Bedelia. "A dish I've wanted to prepare for quite some time for my William."

The Vergers continued to eat, but by the way they were looking around they seemed to know there was something going on behind the elusive words. Morgan hummed with delight as he ate his food, unaware of what the meat really was of course.

Will offered Hannibal a smirk, placing another morsel of food on his tongue, lips wrapping around the fork as he, too, hummed. He raised a brow toward Morgan, smiling at his delight. “It’s good isn’t it?”

“Mhm,” the little boy said, much to his mothers’ distaste.

Hannibal turned his attentions back to the boy, a proud amused expression on his face. "You may have as much as you'd like, that is, if it's okay with your mothers.”

Alana angrily forked another piece of her dinner as Margo pulled Morgan's attention away from Hannibal by wiping his mouth.

The rest of the meal was spent without many words spoken, Bedelia ate all of hers without complaint. She knew it wouldn't do her any good anyways. Once everyone had finished Hannibal began to clear the table.  

"Will, would you please help Chiyoh with seeing our guests back to their rooms and then join me on the deck?" Hannibal implored.

Will nodded, standing, he took  Morgan’s hand and Alana and Margot followed, as if the boy were more prisoner to them than he actually was, which was the intent. Will and Chiyoh locked them in the room, and Will left her to watch over the family. Making his way back to the deck, Will walked over to Hannibal, hands in his pockets.

“Do you plan to keep Bedelia like that the whole time?”

"I plan on keeping her in a drug induced state, yes. However, as for her physical location, I'll have Chiyoh lock her in her own quarters," Hannibal offered, watching Will carefully.  "After the wedding, you may choose what we do with her."

The Doctor wanted to give Will the chance to have a reckoning of sorts with Bedelia, he knew she had been a sore spot for a long time. This would be an excellent and healthy form of closure with which to start their marriage.

“How generous of you,” Will said, leaning up against the rail of the yacht, watching Hannibal from where he perched. “I’ll try to think of something suitable.”

Hannibal looked at Will for a minute. The way the sun reflected off of his face was more beautiful than any piece of art he had seen. Walking closer, he cupped his fiance's jaw, wetting his lips. "I trust you will do just that."

“I will,” the empath promised, chin tilted up to gaze lovingly at Hannibal. Their actions had brought them to this moment, in the present-- no going back.

Hannibal nodded proudly, what a impressive specimen he was. He leaned forward and kissed him, reverently so. He had no doubts that Will would give Dr. Du Maurier the treatment she deserved. It would be a sight to behold. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal and returned the kiss sweetly, taking in the moments they had alone as their guests aboard starting to increase. Soon enough though, they would be alone again


	3. Chapter 3

The next stop would be to procure Jack Crawford. He would not be as easy as the others had been. The Agent was strong, intelligent and would put up a good fight. The doctor was rather looking forward to it, just for old time's sake. 

After a few weeks at sea, their guests had begun to grow restless, all but Bedelia, who was kept drugged. They had docked in Santa Cruz Das Flores, Portugal to restock on provisions and set out again right away. Both Will and Hannibal, of course, missed their home in Italy and their two dogs, but some sacrifices were necessary.

After sailing around Delaware they finally docked in Baltimore around two in the morning. It was bittersweet to be back in the states but worth the trip. Hannibal could smell the difference in the air as he made his way with Will onto the deck, dressed in a black and crimson three piece suit. His knife was folded neatly into his pocket, as was a powerful tranquilizer.

"Jack will prove to be a much harder fish to snare, but the most prized fish usually are," Hannibal pointed out, angling his head at Will as the empath secured the boat.

“He might. Or he might not. He’s gullible,” Will answered, simply, stepping into the small boat, leaving their guests behind for Chiyoh to watch, knowing she was more than capable, but they had also slipped them a few sedatives for the evening while they got their next guest.

Hannibal stepped gracefully into the boat with Will, and took a seat, hands folded in his lap. Will made a fine captain in any vessel.

"Yes, indeed he is. We should make it to his home before he starts off to work for the day," Hannibal mused, staring out to over the horizon. The black waters were calm, only illuminated by pale moonlight and the dim lamps that lined the marina.

They were docked a bit out, so the boat was necessary. Will lowered them down gracefully, the boat hitting the water with only a tiny amount of wavering. He let go of the rope, and used the paddle to move them ashore, keeping them quiet in the still of the night.

“He could be lead to believe I’ve been innocent in all of this. Caught by surprise. He’ll flounder, but he’ll  _ always _ feel bad he never believed me sooner about you.” Will gave Hannibal a starry-eyed look that lit his eyes in the moonlight. “He feels guilty.”

Hannibal's gaze flickered maroon with unabashed affection as he looked into Will's stormy blues. "Ever the dutiful one, our Uncle Jack, the guilt he feels shall be his undoing. If only he'd believed you sooner, Will," Hannibal tutted with a wink.

The closer they were to shore, the more pungent the aroma of the city he’d once called home became. He wondered then, how Jack might smell, flayed open on the steps of the FBI headquarters for all to bear witness. The center piece for his own evil mind's museum-- perhaps another time.

“Caught off guard. It’s the only way we’ll catch him.” Will took a deep breath, the harbor air familiar, he’d fished here a few times.

The small boat was rowed to shore and Will got out to push it up, socks and shoes left in the boat until he got it up there and then he grabbed them in one hand. “Taxi? Or shall we hotwire a car?”

Hannibal removed his shoes and socks, and reluctantly rolled up his pant legs, joining Will on shore. With his things in hand, he thought for a moment, pursing his lips. "Taking a car would be best, public transportation is monitored by satellite and would be easily traced back to us," Hannibal suggested as they began walking along the sandy beach.

“Hotwire it is,” Will murmured, looking at their surrounding to pick out any security cameras, but luckily the port was dim lit and lacking. Next, they would just need to find a suitable car for pushing Jack into.

Hannibal nodded, letting his fingers brush against Will's as they walked, ever so briefly; keeping a keen eye out for potential trouble. "Over there, that one should prove to be acceptable, don't you agree?"

The Doctor pointed to a green Ford Explorer, not too large or flashy. It was dinged up, paint chipped, but it would do. Certainly nothing he would purchase or be seen in ordinarily for that matter.

Will nodded and dusted off his sandy feet and then put his shoes and socks on. He checked the doors, it was old enough, not really worth much, and the owner left the doors unlocked, likely nothing worth stealing inside. Will propped the driver’s side open and got down under the dash to get to work.

While Will hotwired what was to be their mode of transportation, Hannibal dusted his feet and reapplied his shoes and socks. After his pants legs had been rolled down he leaned into the doorway watching, checking occasionally to ensure no one else was doing the same.

Once the car started, Hannibal got into the passenger side, letting Will drive. “Atta boy.”

Will gave Hannibal a look and hopped in, buckling up for good measure. He’d known how to do that for years, little things that he picked up from cases, or just out of curiosity. He backed the SUV out and then took off down the road for the freeway. “Jack still living in the same house?”

After Hannibal buckled up, he tilted his head towards Will. He was pleased that his little nostalgic quip had not been forgotten.

"Yes. I suspect Jack could not bear to part with the home he had once shared with the charming Bella," Hannibal postulated quietly, drumming his fingers on his leg.

“Good. Easier to find then,” Will said, driving on into the early morning. They arrived just as the sun started to peek out over the tree line, parking the car next to Jack’s in the drive, Will backed it in, for easier transport.

“I’ll go first. Stay down,” Will said, getting out of the car, watching Hannibal slink down into the back of the SUV. Satisfied, Will undid a few buttons of his shirt, trying to look as disheveled as possible, as though he’d barely gotten away from a captor.

Making his way up the steps, he bedraggled his hair and then pressed in on the doorbell.

With his gun in hand, Jack opened the door; barely awake at this hour but still cautious. His eyes widened in disbelief at who he saw on the other side. "Will?" Jack was stunned though not entirely. He almost wondered if he might be dreaming. He was a man of logic, however, and knew this wasn't the case. Will Graham was alive, and not looking too well.

“You’re… the only place I thought I could go, Jack,” Will panted, seeming as though he’d been running for too long, leaning one hand against the door. “I barely got away.”

Jack looked Will over, he looked a fright and he was seemingly alone. "Get inside," the agent ordered, practically pulling him in and closing the door. He held up his gun so Will could see he was prepared incase this was a setup. He wasn't sure if he could trust him. That thought alone stung.

"Where is Hannibal Lecter, Will?"

Will was unphased, watching Jack brandish his gun like it was something to  be afraid of. He lifted his hands, showing he was not armed. “A boat, the harbor. I gave him the slip.”

Jack kept his gun on Will, arms steady and nodded towards the couch. "Sit down, keep your hands together on your lap, I don't want to have to shoot you," Jack said gruffly, watching Will do a he was told.

The older man took a deep breath, clearly trying to find the effort to believe Will-- he  _ wanted  _ to believe Will.

"At the harbor? You just expect me to believe that you escaped the notorious Hannibal Lecter without being noticed?" Jack scoffed. He wasn't going to lower his gun until things started making sense. Will was no longer  _ his _ man, or even his friend, and hadn't been for a while.

Hands wringing together in his lap, Will nodded slowly. “He's kept me drugged, Jack. On boat, since that night. I've…” Will swallowed thickly, “I've had to be his friend. I've had to play him to get this far. He knows I'm gone. He's probably on his way to find me as we speak…”

Jack was beginning to believe Will, though he'd still be cautious. Playing Hannibal was something Will had done before, so it wasn't totally out of the realm of possibility. In any event, something didn't seem completely right. "It sounds like you went through a lot, Will. I am going to call for backup, get some men on this. If Hannibal Lecter is coming here to find you, we will have a surprise waiting for him." Jack reached for his phone with his free hand...

Just as Jack was pulled out his phone, gun still pointed on Will, he felt something wrap around his throat, yanking him back hard enough to be disarmed. He went back easily, no time to fight against the needle that was already being plunged deep into his skin.

"Shh Jack, don't fight it, old friend, just give it a moment," Hannibal said smoothly. The cannibal's face was one of utter calm and serenity as the bigger man struggled less and less with each passing second, until finally he went limp. The last thing Jack knew before blacking out was that he was being lowered to the floor.

Looking at Will, Hannibal canted his head victoriously. "We caught a big fish indeed."

“Maybe we should have gotten him to the car first,” Will mentioned, assessing the small set of stairs down the drive, and to the SUV. He took up one half of Jack’s body, shoulder under one arm as Hannibal did the same, to make it seem less like a kidnapping if someone did happen to see.

"Perhaps, but it would have been no easy feat either way," Hannibal pointed out as he lugged Jack's body with Will, out to the SUV. "That and he had intended to alert the FBI, I could not risk that."

Once they had gotten Jack into the SUV and tied up, Hannibal got into the driver's seat and buckled up. "That makes four guests...five with little Morgan," Hannibal smirked as he started the engine.

“He's going missing, they will suspect soon anyway,” Will said, making sure Jack had nothing on him that could be tracked or traced.

Hannibal backed out of Jack's driveway and headed back towards the Yacht.  "Tell me, how was it seeing Uncle Jack again after so long, Will?"

“Strange,” Will said, canting his head to the side slightly.

"I can imagine it was peculiar for you, revisiting one's past can often trigger such feelings," Hannibal offered, looking at Will briefly.

The sun had barely risen and already was being covered by dark grey wispy clouds; the wind picking up a bit and blowing through the trees, scattering the leaves across the street they were on. Hannibal couldn't help but reminisce about the last time that Will, Jack and himself had been caught in the tumultuous frenzy of a storm. A storm that had ended in blood and heartache. This was different, the teacup was back together at last. Hannibal reached over to squeeze his husband-to-be's hand with a silent gratitude. 


	4. Chapter 4

After Jack had been stowed away in his quarters, Hannibal had gotten into bed with Will. They would depart in the morning. When Hannibal was sure that Will was asleep he slipped out of bed stealthily and got dressed. Quietly he left the Yacht and headed off in their stolen vehicle to his destination. A wedding would not be a wedding without a tribute of love from one Groom to another. 

The procural of this gift went off without a hitch and Hannibal secured this token of affection under lock and key, in the lowest point of the ship, one Will rarely ventured. He shed his clothing and got back into bed and soon enough was fast asleep.

The next morning, Hannibal rose from bed and started to make breakfast. He was feeling positively radiant. Soon they would be married, and would have this delightful memory to share in the halls of their memory palace.

Will woke soon after, and dressed for the day, donned in the white suit Hannibal picked out for him, he padded down to the kitchen area of the yacht. “You seem cheery this morning,” he teased.

Hannibal turned around to greet his fiance with a smile. "I am, yes," the cannibal winked, taking in Will's attire. "You look very handsome, white is very becoming on you, William." Hannibal, who was wearing a cream double breasted suit covered with an apron, poured Will a cup of coffee and handed it over and then resumed cooking breakfast.

Will took the mug and wrapped his free arm around Hannibal, chin on his shoulder as the other man kept cooking. “Excited?”

Hannibal looked back at Will with total adoration. "Excited would not begin to cover it, mylimasis," the doctor offered. He still needed to change clothing for their big day of course, and ready the guests, but the ceremony wasn't for a few more hours yet.

Though technically Will was still married, seeing as that part of his life died and he no longer existed, he was excited to get married again, to someone he knew he loved unconditionally. “No? What would?”

Flicking off the stove, Hannibal decided to let the breakfast cool. He wiped off his hands and turned to face Will, his lips curled into the wisp of a smile. "Euphoria with a quiet sense of relief. We are sealing the teacup with gold, Will, so that it may never shatter again," Hannibal explained and kissed Will's lips chastely. "I do have a surprise for you, a wedding gift of sorts, and something that I hope you will appreciate."

“Oh?” Will asked, sipping his coffee, one hand still around Hannibal, not wanting to be parted from him.

"Yes, but first..." Hannibal gently took the coffee from Will and sat it down. Pulling him close, he wrapped both arms around his waist and kissed him passionately, licking the remnants of coffee from his succulent mouth. Better to get a kiss beforehand…

Will hummed pleasantly, his free hand joining the other around Hannibal, and kissed him back, tongues sliding. He only pulled back when it felt as if his head might spin clear off from it. He nuzzle their noses together.

After nuzzling back, Hannibal smiled, releasing Will from his arms slowly. "Are you ready to see your surprise then, William?

“You don’t want to wait until the wedding?” Will asked, unsure when Hannibal had time for surprises.

"Ordinarily, I would, yes...however this surprise is something that you will need to see prior," Hannibal began to explain. "Perhaps after breakfast would be best though, as I'm sure you're hungry..." Maybe it would be better received on a full stomach.

“I’m starting to feel like I’m being buttered up,” Will said, leveling Hannibal with a look, and then another kiss, before taking up his mug once more.

"Should I not want to see that my husband to be has the best wedding possible?" Hannibal grinned after leaning into the kiss. He turned around and began to portion out the breakfast onto plates. Chiyoh would be taking their guests breakfast into their rooms, he wanted to eat with Will alone.

Will gave Hannibal a look, and then went to sit and waited for his husband to be to serve the breakfast dish, as Hannibal so loved to do. “Have it your way.”

Hannibal tilted his head triumphantly and once the food was organized in a manner suited to his tastes; he brought over their breakfast. "Parmesan and Chive Egg Souffle," Hannibal announced as he placed Will's on the table in front of him first and then his own before sitting down.

Will cut a bite and put it into his mouth, slowly savoring it, keeping eye contact with  Hannibal as he did. “Very good.”

Hannibal licked his lips as he watched Will's mouth wrap around the fork. Even the sight of his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down was exquisite. "I'm pleased you are enjoying it, Will," Hannibal answered with a smile and then took his first bite. Delicious indeed.

Will was too nervous to eat much, some sort feeling of dread scorching through him at the thought of what Hannibal might have done. He ate a few more bites to stave off concern and rhea set his fork down, watching Hannibal with hawk like eyes for any guess to what he might be walking into next.

After eating about half of his breakfast, Hannibal noticed Will wasn't eating very much of his food. He could only imagine it was in anticipation of his gift. Setting his fork down, he looked into Will's sea blue eyes. "I assume you would like to see your surprise now yes?" Hannibal asked with a little smile.

“I’d like to know I have nothing to worry about,” Will replied, simply, folding his hands in front of himself.

"I hope you'll enjoy the gift, I've gone to some trouble in procuring it for you," Hannibal said elusively as he stood up from the table. "Let's not keep you waiting any longer then shall we?"

Will shot Hannibal a look at his curious behavior, and stood, leaving the rest of his meal behind. “We shall…”

Hannibal would come clean up afterwards, given Will's eagerness to break the suspense. "Right this way." He lead Will down into the belly of the boat, and into the engine room, stopping just outside a locked door. With the key in hand he unlocked and opened it, revealing a gagged Molly Graham bound to a chair. He looked at Will, smiling, as he searched for a reaction.

Will fell short of anything to say as he looked from his  _ wife _ to his  _ husband _ to be. “Why would you- How could-” Will struggled to make anything coherent come out of his mouth, mind boggling that Hannibal would even do this, and yet not surprised in the least.

Molly was lucky to be alive.

"I do not intend on killing her William, if that is your concern," Hannibal offered casually. "I thought it best to give you the chance to say goodbye to what was once your family, before we start our own." He didn't mention that it was also closure for himself. He personally would love nothing more than to kill her if given the chance, however, this would have to do.  

Will’s closure had been that Molly assume him dead and move on. That was best, given all he’d put her and Wally through. Silently he seethed. “And if my goodbyes were said already?”

"Then perhaps I needed the closure," Hannibal stated honestly, looking at Molly as she stared at them both incredulously. "Just as you need with Bedelia I would assume."  _ Reciprocity. _

“Molly hasn’t _done_ anything to you,” Will seethed openly now, unable to look at Molly and the tears that stained the apples of her cheeks.

"I never implied she did anything, merely that I wanted to offer you, as well as myself the chance to give her a goodbye. More than that, she has a right to know the truth Will," Hannibal answered, looking over at Molly with a wink and then back to Will.

“And what is that, Hannibal?” Will asked, arms crossed over his chest. Molly was a sweet a woman, she deserved not to know the truth.

"That you belong to me, that we belong to each other and she deserves to know  _ who _ you are," Hannibal answered honestly. "It will only be then that she can move on Will, I am only looking out for you both." Also for himself.

“You’re not looking out for her, you want to see her destroyed,” Will sneered at Hannibal. “Why not leave well enough alone? Does it really bother you so much that  _ I _ ran away with someone else and not you? Hurts… doesn’t it?”

"You care so much for her well being, and yet you've neglected to unbind her or even remove her gag, tsk-tsk William, very impolite of you," Hannibal teased, his eyes dark with amusement and anger. "In regards to that last bit? Initially I was not fond of the notion, but I am comforted by the fact that you are here now."

Will walked over behind Molly and removed her gag, listening to gasp as he did, and moved her head to glare up at him, eyes rimmed red. Will planted a hand on her shoulder. “Have your peace then, Hannibal, it might be all you get.”

“Will, please-” Molly started to say but the gag was quickly placed back over her mouth, as it seemed she didn’t know what was good for her. She grunted and groaned, but Hannibal moved closer, and she quieted suddenly.

Hannibal grabbed Will's hand and removed it from Molly's shoulder and backed him against the door. "No, it will not be all I get, William," he growled. This had been a fun little experiment until his husband to be made it seem as though he might possibly reject or deny him. Hannibal could not, and would not live without him this time.

Molly made another noise and then clamped her mouth shut around the cloth in her mouth. Will shifted his jaw where he was leaned into the door. “ _ You  _ wanted to play this game, Hannibal.”

"We both enjoy playing Will," Hannibal pointed out, his calm returning, if only for a moment. "Did you not enjoy knowing that you willingly partook of Dr. Du Maurier's flesh, or when we took our other guests? Were those not games?" Hannibal kept an eye on Molly from his periphery, he had wanted her to hear all of this of course. "Surely you would not deny me the same satisfaction."

“Each of our guests has done us both wrong,” Will added in, even Alana, who practically sent Mason after him when he went to find Hannibal in Italy. “Molly did nothing to you. Is this game what you wanted? This outcome? Me angry before our wedding?”

"I was prepared for your anger, I only hoped you would see the love behind the offering," Hannibal answered, his hands resting on his shoulders  _ incase _ . "You may not appreciate it now, but I trust with time you will see this was done to help you. We cannot move past certain things until we face them." Molly had done something indirectly, she'd taken Will from him, tried to replace him and gave him a ready made family.  _ I gave you a child once Will. _

“It’s a selfish offering,” Will sneered, and pushed Hannibal’s hand off his shoulder and looked at Molly. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way. I warned you. I told you, but I couldn’t pretend anymore.” He looked back at Hannibal and then shouldered past him and out of the room.

Hannibal put the gag back in Molly's mouth and shut the door, locking it again before catching up to Will and cornering him against the wall. "Will, was it good to see her?"

Will set his jaw and shook his head once. “No. I never wanted to see the way I betrayed her and hurt her. I wanted her to move on without thinking something was wrong with her. She’d lost one husband before, she didn’t need to lose another one  _ this _ way.”

Hannibal could think of many banal things that were wrong with Molly, but that was neither here nor there. "Do you really value her comfort and happiness more than that of your husband to be, Will?" the doctor asked, standing dangerously close.

“Is having her here  _ really _ what makes you comfortable and happy?” Will asked, calling Hannibal’s bluff. “You wanted her to see who I really am, she’s heard, she’s seen. You got what you wanted.”

_ Clever, cunning boy.  _ "I find myself comforted and in a state of elation with that knowledge, yes," Hannibal answered, his eyes drifting down to Will's mouth. "If enduring her presence has brought truth, then it is worth any discomfort I may feel. I will also point out that in some cultures it is customary to have the ex-spouse present for one's new union."

“It’s also customary to have  _ both _ parties there,” Will lightly threatened, still seething but calming, as the effect Hannibal tended to have on him once the initial outrage was over.

Hannibal placed his hand on Will's jaw, under his ear. "Let me make it up to you then, I have one more surprise that I had planned on waiting until after the wedding to give you, but it seems appropriate to do so now." He had to make amends, if Will decided against marrying him now, there would only be one way he could truly forgive him that betrayal. Still, he seemed to be calming.

“I’m not sure I can handle any more Hannibal Lecter surprises,” Will said through slightly gritted teeth, always weak when Hannibal was this close.

The doctor grinned at that and leaned in to suck Will’s lower lip into his mouth, hoping to entice him further. "You'll like this one," Hannibal promised as he pulled back and took Will's hand, leaving Molly in the closet. "It's across the hall."

Will wondered why he put up with Hannibal at all, honestly,  but as he was dragged, he couldn’t help but feed off Hannibal’s lightened nature, and hope for the best. “Okay…”

Walking him over to the other room, Hannibal unlocked the door. Now that certain threats had passed, he was in a chipper mood once again. "After you, Will," the cannibal offered, gesturing to the door.

Opening the door, Will pushed it open, hearing the familiar barks and growls of the pack he’d left behind with Molly. All six of the dogs came up and started to sniff and snort at him, and he got to his knees to greet each and everyone of them. “You stole them too?”

"I did, yes...for you," Hannibal answered, his tone soft with affection as he stepped inside the room. It would mean they would have eight dogs now. A sacrifice for his beloved.

“You knew I’d be angry with you,” Will pointed out, letting Buster lick his face.

"I was prepared for any possible outcome, anger being one of them," Hannibal agreed with a little smile. "Will you still do me the honor of giving me your hand today?" Hannibal looked down at the dogs, they needed a good bath and grooming, but was confident Will would take care of that once they were out to sea.

Will looked up and over at Hannibal, considering. “S’long as Walter isn’t left mother-less.”

"Of course not, I will not harm Molly, you have my word William," Hannibal promised. "Walter is currently with his grandparents and from what I gather, he is safe and happy."

“Okay then,” Will said, standing. “Are the dogs fed?”

Hannibal nodded to the half empty bowls in the corner, that held the food Molly had been feeding them. "Yes, however I am sure you'll want to prepare their food how you do at home."  

“Yes. When we have the items.” Their wedding day was not really the best time to go shopping for dog food ingredients.

"Certainly, we can pick up supplies once our guests have departed," Hannibal agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get dressed for the ceremony." He kissed Will's lips softly, and walked out of the room towards their bedroom, leaving his fiancé to spend some time with the dogs, should he decide to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours had passed; the sun was sinking closer to the horizon and would be setting in another hour. Hannibal was dressed elegantly in a navy blue tuxedo, matching tie, and white shirt. A flower was neatly pinned on the suit coat and Will’s ring was inside his breast pocket. It was almost time to be married. Everything had led up to this moment, a moment Hannibal had only envisioned in his memory palace. They would be _ conjoined _ forever now.

Hannibal instructed Chiyoh to tie the guests to their assigned seats in preparation for the ceremony, then he would administer the injections to keep them compliant. Molly would be a center piece, next to Bedelia. Chiyoh nodded and promptly went to work. Such a good asset she was to Hannibal.  _ Between iron and silver. _

After that, the doctor went out onto the deck to look over the decor and make sure things were in place now that they were out at sea a ways. Tables were adorned with soft white silk cloths, candles and folded napkins. The main colors consisted of white, navy and grey and the archway where they were to say their vows was wrapped with a floral garland and white lights. It was simple, yet elegant. The important thing was that he and Will would be married.

Feeling satisfied with the arrangement, Hannibal leaned against the railing, taking in the picturesque view of the calm ocean waters. Strange to think that not long ago, he and Will were climbing out of that very ocean, barely clinging to life. _This is all he’d wanted for Will, for both of them._ “Ready?” Will asked from behind Hannibal, hands in his pockets, and dressed up a little more now, more formal than he had been before, and no trace of dog on him either. Will had had time to cool down from the Molly bit, and was ready to move forward. Hannibal had been right after all, Molly deserved to know the truth.

Hannibal turned around at the sound of Will's voice. "You are breathtaking William," the cannibal complimented, his lips parted in awe of his husband-to-be. "I've been ready for years, yes," he answered with a smile.

Chiyoh walked out, and started with the first of their guests, the Vergers. As she tied them the chairs, mouths gagged so none of them could rudely interrupt the ceremony, Hannibal nodded a thank you.  

"I will begin the injections shortly,” Hannibal stated and then turned back to his  fiancé . “Will, would you be so kind as to alert the captain that we will be requiring his presence shortly?"

Will nodded, taking Hannibal’s hand briefly, squeezed it, and then disappeared to find the yacht captain, who would also be leading their ceremony.

Hannibal let his gaze linger as he Will walked away and then followed suit, heading to his room to get the injections from his medical bag.

A few moments later and he returned to the deck. The guests were all present, and the doctor couldn't help but feel the swell of emotion in his chest. He carefully injected each one with the drug that would keep them lucid but unable to move. Morgan had been given a children's antihistamine to help him sleep comfortably in his room until the ceremony was over.

Once everything was in place, Hannibal stood under the archway, waiting for his groom and the captain just as the sun was starting to set; orange, gold and red tones illuminating the scene beautifully.

The captain and Will joined them, nothing too traditional about the setup, considering they were far from traditional themselves. The Captain started in, looking around and asking if anyone had anything to say about them not being married, to which Will glared at each of them, who all clearly had something to say on it, but couldn’t move nor speak.

Hannibal looked at the guests, all sitting bound and gagged in their chairs, eyes darting around frantically. It was delightful. He focused on Molly for the briefest of seconds, his lips curled into a faint dark smile and then faced the officiator who continued on, saying his piece.

Once it came time for the vows, Hannibal took Will's hand in his own; he'd naturally prepared his vows ahead of time, he was always one to choose his words carefully but these were chosen with a profound love and sincerity. As the lovestruck doctor began, he looked deeply into Will's sea blue eyes; his own amber ones damp and brimming with devotion. "William, words cannot truly express the appreciation I feel standing here with you today, it is with a great depth of feeling that I impart this sacred vow to you as our guests bear witness. You are more than my beloved, you are my friend and my accomplice, my one true counterpart. I would find you in any lifetime, over and over again. On this day and always, I vow to love you, and keep you; to honor and respect you. I will encourage you and cherish you, in health and sickness, through sorrow and success. For all the days of my life." After removing the ring from his breast pocket, Hannibal gently slipped it onto Will’s ring finger.

Will looked at the ring Hannibal had picked out weeks ago, and then plucked the one he’d plucked for Hannibal from his pocket. He didn’t prepare anything, though being a professor one might think  he would, but confessions of the heart were better left as just that. “Hannibal,” he started, voice trimmed with affection, despite their anger with each other earlier, all forgotten now, “You came into my life on a whim, and from there threw it off track, throwing wind into my sails to push me into rocky waters, to only be the hand that pulled me out. I’ve never known myself as well as I know myself when I’m with you. You are the stars that guide my ship.” Will pressed the ring over Hannibal’s ring finger, slowly, and held his hand.

A single tear cascaded down from the doctor’s honeyed eyes, and over his alpine cheekbones as he listened to Will's amorous words; they were more beautiful than he could have imagined. "Will-" he mouthed, his heart swelling in his chest. Even the Captain seemed to be moved by the mutual yet unique vows that had been spoken. He smiled and then pronounced them as officially married. Once the declaration had been made, Hannibal leaned in to kiss his  _ husband _ passionately, both hands cupping Will’s face.

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal, both in perfectly pressed formal wear, and kissed him back, the sound of audible groans from their gagged and drugged audience when unnoticed between them.

Hannibal hardly wanted to let him go, or let go of the moment but it would be one he would revisit often in his memory palace. Another minute longer and he released him and only then did he look at their guests. It had been a success. Turning to Will, he looked down at their rings and then back into his eyes. "I believe cutting of the cake is now in order Mr. Lecter, wouldn't you?"

“Cake and then I think it’s time we let our guests go,” Will said, elusively.

The proud doctor nodded with a dark glint in his eyes. “Yes, I concur. I am eager to have you all to myself.”

Soon enough the cake had been cut, and eaten by the glowing light of moon and candles. Chiyoh had roused and brought out Morgan, who’d happily eaten a small piece of cake, thinking this was all some type of little game. It was, perhaps, though not one the little boy could understand. Now it was time to release the guests, especially since the effects of the drugs were starting to wane.

With help from the captain and Chiyoh, they put Morgan into one of the life boats, and then his mothers, keeping their mouths taped. Will smiled at Morgan and patted his head. “It’s a game. You can say anything you want but they can’t tell you no, okay?”

The little boy nodded, and Will knew that he’d be fine, the drugs would wear off soon enough and Margot and Alana were smart, they’d get out of their binds easily with the use of their hands. The boat was lowered, and then another filled, this one with Molly and Bedelia, both whom glared at them both, ruefully.

“A shame we have to part ways,” Will said to Bedelia, “for now anyway. I’ll be back for the best.” He patted her stumpy legs, having taken the other for a roast they would enjoy themselves on their honeymoon.

Hannibal looked on with amusement at the little display between Will and Dr. Du Maurier, his husband's actions made him radiate with love. Where Will had plans for her, Hannibal had plans of his own, something special for Agent Crawford that would ensure their safety. Hannibal made sure the lifeboat with Morgan was out of view and then he placed his hand on Will's shoulder, his other brandishing a knife. "If there is anything you wish to tell Uncle Jack, I would advise you do it now, Will."

The two women were set off on their own, dropped down into the water, but not cast off just yet. Will turned to Jack still sitting there, glaring at Will and Hannibal. “I think he knows everything I have to say. He’s the one who won’t get the chance to clear the air.”

Hannibal removed his hand from Will's shoulder and nodded before turning to the Agent. "Jack, I thank you for attending our wedding. As a dutiful husband, however, I must protect my family and as such you have become a liability I cannot afford to risk. I hope you will forgive me." Jack stared at him, the look of acceptance present a second before the doctor calmly slit his throat and then chucked him down into the boat with Molly and Bedelia.

Muffled screams from Molly were heard, but then their line was cast off and the boat with it. The Captain took that as his turn to get them moving again. Just them, alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the guests were gone, and Chiyoh had slipped away in a boat of her own, Hannibal went to wash the remnants of the fallen Jack Crawford off his person. He wanted to be pristine for his new husband.

Walking into the bedroom, Hannibal held a bottle of his finest red wine and two glasses in hands. He knew Will wasn't much of a champagne drinker, so he'd opted to go this route. He poured them each a glass and handed one to his beloved. "To a long and happy life together."

Will smiled and took the glass, reminiscent of the night they killed the Great Red Dragon together, only this time the climax would be much better. “To us.”

Hannibal canted his head and tipped the wine glass against the plush pillows of his lips, letting it rush deliciously over his taste buds as he gazed at Will. How exquisite he looked sitting there in his suit. How much better he will look once he's stripped them from his body.

Will took a long sip, and then set the glass down and started to shrug out of his suit jacket, and undo his tie, watching Hannibal as he did. “Are you going to help me or just stare?”

Hannibal chuckled and sat his glass down, moving towards Will with a feline like grace. He took off his own suit coat and sat it over the chair neatly before beginning to undo the buttons of his husband’s shirt, his eyes growing dark with lust. "Does this answer your query William?" The doctor rasped, tone low.

“Does it?” Will smirked, reaching for Hannibal’s tie first and then his waist coat.

The doctor responded with a lustful curl of his lips, pointy sharp teeth peeking just beneath. After Will helped him with his waist coat and tie, Hannibal began to make quick work of fully removing the empath's shirt and then his pants. His need was growing stronger by the minute, cock strained within his trousers. “I am going to devour you whole, William.”

“Are you?” Will asked, undoing Hannibal’s shirt and pants, too, letting everything fall to the floor unceremoniously.

"Yes," Hannibal rasped, sweeping his tongue over his lips hungrily. He pulled Will's underwear down and then his own before backing him against the bed.

Will fell back and tugged Hannibal over him. “Devour me, then.”

Hannibal practically growled at the request before he moulded his lips into Will's. Lathing their slick tongues together languidly, he carded his adept hands through a sea of chocolate curls, grinding his cock down into his husband's with wild abandon. The doctor couldn’t help but feel an astounding sense of Eros and appreciation in this moment.

Will's hands sought for purchase against Hannibal's shoulders and skin, gripping him tightly as he gasped in pleasure. They had done this many times before, but this time felt perfect.

The doctor's lips and tongue made their way down to Will's neck, gliding over his pulse point and sucking a purple bruise there. Next, it was with great veneration that Hannibal sunk his razor sharp teeth into the hollow of the empath's neck, moaning with the delight as tanned flesh tore and turned crimson.

“Hannibal-” Will gasped, tugging on long strands of ashen hair as pleasant pain washed through him.

After lapping at the coppery beads of blood, Hannibal groaned as he kiss-walked down Will's torso, stopping to suckle rosy pert nipples one by one. It was their wedding night, and despite the cannibal's urge to ravage his husband hastily, he'd decided to savor the experience slowly.  _ Let it marinate.  _

Will was already worked up, and their fight earlier had revved him up for the inevitable fucking that they would share in, deeply hoping he’d at least get in a round himself. Hannibal seemed to have other plans. “Savoring your dish?”

The Lithuanian looked up to meet Will's gaze, a cunning smirk playing on his lips. "I always do." The good doctor was curious if Will would allow him the courtesy or if he would give in to the urge and unleash his own beast that seeks to devour and destroy. With this Hannibal nosed down the V of the ex-profiler's hips, to the thicket of dark hair and inhaled deeply, taking in the musky blend that was uniquely Will's.

They had all night, Will could wait, unless his hand was forced. He dragged nails down Hannibal’s scalp, jutting his well toned hips up toward his husband’s face. “Savor me then.”

With another low rumble, Hannibal wrapped his hands around the base of Will's cock, and licked a broad stripe up his shaft and to the tip. "My pleasure," he rasped as he flicked his tongue over the slit, tasting the salty pre-come that had gathered there.

Will groaned, feet planted against the side of the bed as he held fast to Hannibal’s shoulders, keeping him just  _ there _ . “Perfect.”

It was all Hannibal needed to hear as he took Will down to the hilt, his throat squeezing his husband's dick deliciously as he feasted on hard, veiny flesh.

“Soak me,” Will murmured, hitching his hips up again, wanting to hear Hannibal’s feast for himself.

Hannibal practically roared with delight at the request, now taking extra care to wet Will thoroughly. Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth as he bobbed up and down with an expert precision, his hand fondling the empath's large, plump balls.

“Then, I want you to find the lube and work yourself open, so I can fuck you,” Will stated, having kept in all his darkest desires until this moment, all his wants and needs until he knew he’d get away with it thoroughly.

The doctor raised off of Will's cock to look him in the eyes, a devilish expression present there. He simply nodded, licking his lips as he stood up to grab the glass vial of lubricant from the nightstand. Once he had it in hand, he got on the bed on his knees and unscrewed the lid applying a generous portion to his fingers. After setting the lube aside, he laid on his back and spread his long muscular thighs, carefully inserting a finger inside his hole. His eyes stayed locked onto Will's with a laser like focus as he worked his finger in and out, before adding a second, lips parted pleasurably.

“Good,” Will said, each syllable pronounced perfectly, the word hanging in the air as he watched his husband. He moved between his legs and spread his thighs farther apart, palming up Hannibal’s thigh.

"Will-" Hannibal murmured, his breath picking up in tempo as he reached deep inside to massage the almond shaped pleasure center there. His beloved's hands on his skin was electric, sending sparks right into his cock.

“Wide open for me,” Will whispered and bit Hannibal’s knee and then the inside of his thigh, before removing his hand and  lining his cock up to his entrance instead.

Hannibal's lips curled into a salacious snarl, eyes glowing red with lust as he held his legs back, hands under his knees. "Yes, my vicious boy."

Will slowly entered Hannibal, aware they did not do this often, and he would need to ease into it. Once in, he thrusted once, to the hilt, and ran a hand up Hannibal’s stomach and chest, to his throat, flitting his fingers around around it, gently.

The older man let out a quiet groan as he was filled full of his husband's perfect cock. Hooking his feet around Will's lower back, Hannibal pulled him closer, encouraging. The doctor was no stranger to intimacy through violence or pain as a whole for that matter.

Will snapped his hips, slowly and then picked up pace with short bursts, over and over again, pounding into his husband as sweat began to collect on his shoulder. His thumb pressed down over Hannibal’s pulse, squeezing slightly as he panted and groaned.

Hannibal leaned his head back, offering Will more of his throat, heat already starting to pool and spread through his body and into his groin. "Will-" he rasped, wrapping his free hand around his cock, stroking slowly as the other drug pink marks down his husband’s back.  

Hand shaking around Hannibal’s throat, Will pressed harder, cutting off just enough breath to heighten his husband’ pleasure, to get out aggressions he’d been holding onto for months now. “Do you like it? With my hands?” Heat rose quickly as he watched Hannibal writhe from it.

"Yes," Hannibal rasped, peering into Will's eyes with total surrender. Ideally, this would be how he wanted to die,  _ with _ his husband, or  _ at _ his hands. Strangled moans started to slip from his lips; the empath's cock pressing perfectly against his prostate with each hard pass.  

Squeezing harder, Will started to growl and grunt, falling apart as the heat coursed through him rapidly, bucking his hips as slapping, wet sounds echoed through the room.” Good, fuck… yes…” he panted.

Hannibal's face was turning blood red from the hand around his throat, but he only wanted more. Leaning up into his husband's grip, he tugged him down for a heated kiss as his own release boiled just beneath the surface.

Will felt Hannibal start to teeter and release his grip, to give him oxygen, life to his orgasm, waiting to feel the familiar squeeze around his own cock, never relenting as his tongue slipped past parted lips.

The doctor was still working his cock with his other hand as Will released his grip. Hannibal let out a longer feral groan, his hole clenching and come shooting out over his knuckles and up his husband's torso like a tidal wave. "Perfect Will-"  

The throbbing squeeze around Will’s cock sent him right over after Hannibal, by seconds, plunging in deep and spreading his seed inside of him, and then rolling to a stop, panting and breathing hard. “Hannibal…”

Legs were still around Will's waist as Hannibal fed from his mouth, eating every moan, word and breath that was emitted. As the hot milky fluid leaked from the cannibal’s hole, he broke the kiss gazing up into sea blues with unabashed love and devotion. Breathtakingly exquisite.

As Will caught his breath, he gazed down at Hannibal, chest heaving, flushed and sweaty. “I love you.”

"I love you, Will," Hannibal answered as his heart rate slowed to normal. Brushing a damp errant curl from his beloved's brow, he sighed contentedly before flipping him over and onto his side, holding him close.

Soon enough the enamored newlyweds were both asleep, limbs tangled. The marriage had been consummated and in a fashion that was befitting them both, leaving them spent. Hannibal knew that there wasn't anything they couldn't face, and while time hadn't reversed, it had brought them together in a way that was stronger than he'd ever thought possible. A whole lifetime of possibilities  awaited them...


	7. Chapter 7

  


Several weeks after the article in Tattle Crime had ran, a post card arrived at the FBI Academy addressed to Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller. It was post marked in Baltimore, which they knew right away was through a mailing service. The team read the card, and then quickly sent it off to be tested for any type of clues that might point to the killers whereabouts. It came back spotless, the only finger prints found where that of the mailman. Long after that, the trail went cold, they had escaped for good. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! We hoped you enjoyed it as much as we did! <3


End file.
